


Wedding Cake

by TheSleepyNinja15



Category: Code Geass
Genre: AU, Bakery, F/M, Fluff, Pizza, Romance, Wedding, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 00:36:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15401082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSleepyNinja15/pseuds/TheSleepyNinja15
Summary: C.C. is tasked to choose a wedding cake for her friends and a friendly chef helps her with her mission. Oneshot. AU.





	Wedding Cake

"Welcome to the Lamperouge Wedding Cake Shop! How may I help you, Ma'am?"

C.C. bestows the cheerful teenager a closed-lipped smile and a slight bow before proceeding to the cake displays where she carefully inspects each wedding cake with keen and meticulous eyes. This is the first wedding in their circle of friends and Shirley had given her the important task to choose the wedding cake since, according to her, C.C. would be the most suitable person to do it for among the five of them, she is the one who loves food the most especially desserts and sweets. She tried to appeal that it would be best and more common for the soon-to-be-married couple to choose their cake for the special day but her friend had insisted that she already has eyes for pretty things, she will do better than them. Then the ginger-haired woman used her pregnant card and how could she say no to that. So now, this great responsible of choosing their wedding cake is in her hands.

After 15 minutes of checking out the displays and not finding what she thinks best fits the couple, C.C. turns to the girl who has been following her around.

"Nina, is it?"

"Yes, Ma'am. Is there anything I can do for you?" she politely asks.

"Well, can I talk to the head chef? I would like to request for a customized one."

"Sure, Ma'am. I'll just call him."

Not half a minute have passed that the girl returns with the chef. He guides them to an office where he retrieves his pen and sketchpad.

"Is this for your wedding?" inquires the chef. C.C. reads the swirly nametag, slightly amused.  _Lelouch Lamperouge_.

The question made her eyebrow rise. "No. It's actually for a friend."

"I see. Well, it's not frequent that a friend would be the one who is going to choose the wedding cake. The couple must have trusted you so much."

She shrugs. "Something like that. And I'm quite acquainted with this stuff anyway."

"Shall we start designing then?"

They spend almost an hour brainstorming with C.C. providing details about the personalities of the couple while Lelouch suggests patterns and themes which he thinks depict them best then draws them.

C.C. admires the smooth and sure movements of his hand as the pencil slides gracefully on the paper. The concentrated expression on his face - the furrow between his eyebrows and the lip bite he unknowingly does - is quite cute, too. She decides to mess with him and bumps her left sandaled foot against his shoe. The man lets out a choked sound making C.C. smirk.

"It's done. Here, take a look."

Ah, this is perfect, C.C. thinks as soon as she sees the sketch. Shirley will surely love it. The yellow icing perfectly portrays their bright and cheerful love story while the minimalist style depicts the maturity both individuals have despite their childish whims.

"This is perfect. I'm sure the couple will love it."

"Great. Well, then. You'll have your cake by next month. Thank you for trusting the Lamperouge Wedding Cake Shop."

C.C. cannot help but snort at his comment. " _My_  cake?" She pretends to check her nails then looks at him from under her eyelashes. "Oh, how I wish it is my cake."

The chef avoids her eyes. Hmmm. Perhaps, she should stop making him feel uncomfortable. "I'll be back next month then, Chef Lelouch."

* * *

_Eight months later_

"Welcome to the Lamperouge Wedding Cake Shop! How may I help you, Ma'am?"

C.C. walks straight to the counter and asks the staff, "Hello, Rivalz. I would like to talk to the head chef. Is he available?"

"He is currently in the kitchen. May I know what your inquiry is?"

"I want another customized wedding cake since he did a really good job the last time I ordered. I'm hoping he could do this one, too."

"I'll tell him. Just a minute."

C.C. proceeds to the office where they had designed Shirley's cake the last time she was here. She sighs as soon as she sits on the same chair. She can't believe that she is tasked to do this, again. She can't believe that two of her best friends are married people in such a short span of time.

It was just barely a month after Shirley's wedding when Milly announced that she was engaged, too. And since she did a really great job in choosing the wedding cake for Shirley, Milly didn't hesitate to "request" for her service once again.

So here she is for the second time pretending she is knowledgeable about cake designs when all she knows is eating cakes and, who is she kidding, all of the compliments should be given to the head chef.

Speaking of that guy...

"I'm sorry for the wait. We've got a lot of orders at the moment. How may I help you?" He sits behind his desk and automatically grabs his pencil and pad.

"Well, obviously I need another customized wedding cake."

"Is it for your wedding this time?"

C.C. scoffs. "Oh, how I wish, but my boyfriend only wants me for my body." She gives him a meaningful stare.

The man suddenly has a coughing fit. Ah, he is so fun to mess with. The way he easily feels uncomfortable and the tips of his ears turn red are too adorable.

"I guess he should step up his game," he mumbles.

"I agree with you there, mister."

And just like the last session, together they create the wedding cake for her friend.

* * *

_One year later_

"Welcome to the Lamperouge Wedding Cake Shop! How - Oh, I'll get Chef Lamperouge for you!"

C.C. patiently waits in his office as the staff gets the head chef. This time, she brings her own sketches that will hopefully help the man in visualizing what she badly wants for the cake. Retrieving the papers from her bag, she spreads them on the desk and borrows his pencil. She is so focused in the activity that she doesnt notice the presence by the door.

"Well, it looks like you don't need my help anymore."

"If I don't, I would not be here," she mumbles. "I still need the opinion of an expert."

"Let me see, then."

Finally, the chef sits on his usual place and when C.C. hands him her sketches, the diamond ring on her finger glimmers between them.

"So this is finally for your wedding," Lelouch observes. C.C. just smiles at him widely as she rests her chin on her hand. "The third time's really the charm, huh. And I see that you are very pleased by this development." Scanning her drafts, his forehead wrinkles as if he is looking at some confusing and questionable sketches. "This looks rather extravagant and out of the theme," he points out.

"You can say that I am pleased but I know someone who is more than pleased and overjoyed from receiving my 'yes'. He actually didn't let me sleep that night, you know." And there's the blush that amuses her so much. "And it's not extravagant and out of theme, those little pizza designs add more fun in the appearance."

"And this one? Am I looking at this right? A cake that looks like a giant slice of pepperoni pizza?"

"That's such a masterpiece, isn't it? I am a genius coming up with that. If you can make it look more realistic, I'll give you an extra credit." She taps her foot against his ankle.

"Really," he deadpans. "There are so many pizzas here, are you sure you are having a wedding or a pizza party?"

C.C. claps her hands. "That is actually a good idea! The reception can also be a pizza party. I'll add four kinds of pizza in the menu."

Sighing, the chef says, "I think you should inquire this first to your soon-to-be husband. You might not want this to be a cause of your fight."

She just waves him off. "We'll fight, alright, but I will still win in the end. And there's nothing to worry about. He loves the make-up sex that follows." If she could wiggle her eyebrows, she would already have but God didn't give her that talent so she settles on staring playfully at him.

Suddenly, the man covers his face with his hands and exasperatingly says, "God help me with this woman," he mutters.

"Oh, I'll be going now. I still need to meet with the dressmaker for the second fitting. I trust you with this. I'll be expecting so much from you,  _Chef_."

"I'll see what I can do with all these pizzas."

* * *

C.C. lies cozily on the sofa, eating her homemade burger while watching her favorite TV series. Her feet rest on top of two pillows while her hair is up in a messy bun. Its been a very tiring day. From planning the wedding cake to the dress fitting, to giving the invitations to the principal sponsors, she feels that she deserve a whole day of sleep with all the walking and travel she had done for today. And three boxes of pizza. Definitely.

The sound of the door opening catches her attention. Sitting up, she peeks over the back rest and watches him unbutton the first two buttons of his black polo.

"Hello, love," she greets him.

He bends down to her level and gives her a soft kiss on the lips. "Hi, future wife. Are we giving up on pizza?" he asks, eyeing the burger in her hand.

She glares at him. "Tell me you're joking. I can't replicate your recipe so I settled on making a burger. Here." She lets him have a bite of her masterpiece. "How is it?"

"Hmmmm... I guess I can leave you for a whole week and you will survive with just this recipe."

"As if you can do that."

"You're right, I can't."

The man sits beside her then grabs her waist and sits her on his lap. Nuzzling his face on her hair, he asks, "We're watching this again?"

"Uh-huh, wanna change it?"

"Nah. I didn't see this episode anyway."

The tiredness in his voice worries her so she turns around and straddles his lap. His tensed muscles are tight and restrained under her hands. With more pressure than normal, she massages his shoulders eliciting a pleasured groan from him.

"How was your day?" C.C. inquires.

Her fiancé shrugs. "Same, same, though there was this one challenging woman who put pizza in every design she submitted and kept on making these suggestive statements."

She smirks mischievously at him. "Sounds like a very interesting woman. Are her sketches good?"

The man looks up, contemplating. "Hmmmm. They're passable but she still needs to hone her skills more with an expert like me. I can actually give her a  _private tutorial_."

What a sneaky bastard.

"So..." C.C. starts slowly, "Are you going to put pizzas on the cake?"

This makes his eyes widen in alarm. "What? No! A pizza cake in a wedding? That's ridiculous."

She hits him hard on the shoulder due to his foolery and tells him in a serious tone, "Lelouch, do you wanna fight? If we fight because of this, I assure you there will be no make-up sex."

"And stop making suggestive comments when I am working. It's hard enough to think of designs, it is harder when you seduce me."

She smiles at him, triumphant. "So, pizza design on the cake?"

"Fine," he sighs, defeated.

"And real pizza during the reception?"

"Only one kind."

"Three?"

"Alright, two."

Squealing, she hugs him so tightly until Lelouch pats her back because he can't properly breathe anymore. Pulling back, she squishes his cheeks. "Best husband-to-be in the whole world. I thought you will never propose after Shirley and Milly got engaged and married but here you are agreeing for a pizza-themed wedding. That's a very remarkable character development right there, Lelouch. I'm gonna give you lots of babies and they will be your little Lamperouge chefs."

"I didn't agree on a pizza-themed wedding. Don't twist the story, C.C." Then he smiles at her adoringly. "But little Lamperouge chefs sounds nice. But first..." He moves his lips to her ears and whispers, "let's practice making babies."

She laughs incredulously. "Now, who is the one seducing here? "

He stands up and carries her to their bedroom, satisfied, happy and so, so full of love - the head chef and his customer who also happens to be his fiancé - and the thoughts of wedding cakes and pizzas are temporarily put aside for a little while.


End file.
